Skellige
right|90px Skellige – państwo leżące na archipelagu wysp o tej samej nazwie na Wielkim Morzu, u wybrzeży Cintry. Wyspy te opływają w legendy, słyną z korsarzy i ich statków. Ludzie, którzy osiedli na wyspach, zamiast walczyć ze Starszymi Rasami, postanowili z nimi koegzystować. Geografia Górzysty archipelag znajduje się niedaleko od brzegów Cintry, oddziela go od niej Głębia Sedny. Składa się z mnóstwa wysp, z których największą jest Ard Skellig, na którym zbudowano największe miasto, warownię i stolicę państwa – Kaer Trolde. Mniejszą wyspą jest An Skellig, oddzielona od większej cieśniną Sund, która od strony północnej ma liczne fiordy, a od południowej jest płaska i niska. Spikeroog, leżąca u zachodniego wlotu do cieśniny Sund jest poprzecinana licznymi, wysokimi pasmami gór, często tonącymi w chmurach. Kolejną wyspą, znajdującą się na wschód od An Skellig, jest Undvik, na której w skalistych klifach schronienie znajdowały liczne ptaki morskie. Jeszcze dalej na wschód znajduje się najmniejsza, ale i jedna z najwyższych wysp archipelagu Hindarsfjall, gdzie znajduje się Święty Gaj Hindar. Najdalej na południe wysuniętą wysepką jest Faroe. Klimat Klimat panujący na archipelagu jest surowy, mieszkający tam ludzie często muszą zmagać się z porywistym, morskim wiatrem i chłodem. Główne miasta i warownie * Kaer Trolde – warownia na Ard Skellig, siedziba jarla Cracha an Craite i stolica Skellige. Inne miejsca * Allenker, * Hindar, * Kaer Hemdall, * Kambi, * Cieśnina Sund, * Wieś Dalvik. Struktura społeczna Informacje o systemie rządów na Skellige są niezbyt spójne. W roku 1251 na wyspach panował król Bran, stosunki z Cintrą były przyjaźnie, ale wyspy stanowiły zupełnie osobny podmiot polityczny. W 1267, sprawujący władzę na Skellige Crach an Craite uważał się, choć tylko formalnie, za lennika Cintry. Zmiana musiała zajść za czasów Eista Tuirseach lub zaraz potem. Być może uznano, że po bezpotomnej śmierci króla Eista w bitwie w Marnadalu, jego żona, królowa Cintry Calanthe odziedziczyła zwierzchnictwo nad wyspami. Według gry komputerowej Wiedźmin 3, Archipelag Skellige zachował, znany jeszcze z czasów walk z elfami, monarchistyczny system rządów, w którym na czele stoi najwyższy z jarlów, którego czasem nazywa się konungiem (królem). Zgromadzenie decyduje, który z wodzów ma najlepsze predyspozycje do rządzenia całym Skellige i obiera najsilniejszego oraz najlepiej prosperującego. Po obiorze pierwszego z rodu, często zdarza się tak, iż następcami zostają jego potomkowie. Społeczeństwo podzielone jest na klany, które częstokroć wzajemnie się zwalczają. Na ich czele stoją w pierwszej kolejności władcy ziemscy zwani bondami, którzy są jednocześnie głowami znanych rodów. Bond, który zgromadzi pod sobą kilka klanów staje się jarlem, a ten z czasem może nawet konungiem. Lokalnymi ośrodkami władzy, skupiającymi w sobie głównie sądownictwo, są thingi. Są to wiece wolnych mężczyzn, odbywające się na wiosnę we wcześniej ustalonym miejscu. Decyzje tego zgromadzenia muszą respektować bondowie i jarlowie, jednak konung jest podrzędny jedynie wobec althingu, który zwoływany jest co roku na dwa tygodnie. Mogą w nim uczestniczyć wszyscy wolni obywatele państwa, jednak zwykle są oni przez kogoś reprezentowani. Sądy na thingach są sprawowane przez radę składającą się z sześciu bondów, zwanych na ten czas gondi, przewodniczącym tejże rady jest lagman, co w przekładzie na mowę wspólną oznacza głosiciel prawa. Archipelag jest jednym z niewielu miejsc w świecie Kontynentu, w którym chłopi i rybacy są obywatelami równorzędnymi biorącymi udział w życiu politycznym. W większości, mieszkańcy Skellige to wolni chłopi, posiadacze uprawianej ziemi, ludzie nie uważani za gorszych od innych i cieszący się pełnią praw. Klany thumb|300px|Grafika koncepcyjna ukazująca klany na Wyspach Skellige.Obecnie znamy siedem wyspiarskich klanówLink do prezentacji CD Projectu na Siggraph 2013. Należą do nich: *Klan an Craite *Klan Tuirseach *Klan Brokvar *Klan Heymaey *Klan Dimun *Klan Drummond *Klan Tordarroch (według gry Wiedźmin 3) Kultura thumb|Skelligijska korona Mieszkańcy Skellige żyją głównie z rybołówstwa i handlu morskiego, a także z łupieżczych napadów na nadbrzeżne miasta. Mężczyźni i kobiety są tu bardzo odważni i rzadko kiedy okazują strach. Tutejsza ludność, w przeciwieństwie do innych, nie ma poglądów rasistowskich. Religia Na wyspach Skellige wyznawany jest kult bogini Frei, z siedzibą w świętym gaju Hindar na wyspie Hindarsfjall. Siły zbrojne Do sił zbrojnych Skellige należy głównie świetnie wyszkolona marynarka wojenna, składająca się z drakkarów. Wyspiarze ze Skellige są prawdziwym wzorem męstwa. Obywatele Skellige Królowie * Bran Tuirseach, † * Eist Tuirseach,† * Crach an Craite, † * Harald Chromy, † * Svanrige Tuirseach, (zależne od decyzji gracza) * Hjalmar an Craite, (zależne od decyzji gracza) * Cerys an Craite, (zależne od decyzji gracza) Jarlowie * Donar an Hindar, * Holger Czarna Ręka, * Harald Psia Gęba, * Lugos Szalony, † * Udalryk, Inni * Armvald. † * Artis, † * Birna Tuirseach, † * Draig Bon-Dhu, † * Drogodar, † * Folan, † * Freya * Guthlaf, † * Halbjorn, † * Hjort, * Knut Okrutny, * Lugos Siny, † * Loki * Lytta Neyd, † * Marquard, † * Myszowór, * Ragnar * Otrygg, † * Sigrdrifa, * Sigvald, * Vabjorn, * Vigi Pomyleniec, † W grze wiedźmin 3 Dziki Gon W grze wiedźmin 3 dziki gon na Skellige panuje bezkrólewie po tym jak dotychczasowy król Bran zginął w czasie polowania. Kiedy Geralt dociera do portu w Kaer Trolde jest świadkiem jego pogrzebu po którym wszyscy zgromadzeni udają się na ucztę gdzie rozpoczyna się walka o koronę. Pretendentami do korony są między innymi dzieci Cracha an Craite: Cerys i Hjalmar, a także syn poprzedniego władcy Svanrige Tuirseach. Odpowiednio kierując Geraltem gracz ma wpływ na to kto zostanie nowym władcą i jaki będzie dalszy los Skellige. * Jeśli Geralt w zadaniu Królewski Gambit pomoże Cerys an Craite to zostanie ona nową królową Skellige i doprowadzi ten kraj do rozkwitu gospodarczego. Dzięki temu Skeligijczycy bardzo się wzbogacą, ale stracą też dawny pazur. * Jeżeli Geralt w zadaniu Królewski Gambit pomoże Hjalmarowi Krzywogębemu to zostanie on nowym Królem Skellige i poprowadzi swój lud na wojnę z Nilfgaardem. Skellige będzie odtąd prowadzić nieustanną, regularną wojnę z Cesarstwem nawet jeśli w tej wojnie utopi własny lud we krwi. *Jeśli Geralt nie pomoże w zadaniu Królewski Gambit ani Cerys ani Hajalmarowi lub też nie pomoże im on wcześniej w zadaniach Wybraniec Bogów i Władca Undvik to nowym Królem Skellige zostanie Svanrige Tuirseach. Władca ów nie będzie zbytnio poważany przez jarlów i wprowadzi na wyspach rządy absolutne na wzór kontynentalnych monarchii. Cel ten osiągnie jednak po przelaniu krwi wielu swoich rodaków. Ciekawostki * Na mapie do gry Wiedźmin wyspy zostały błędnie umieszczone u wybrzeży Verden, a nie Cintry, również mapa w Wiedźminie 3 zawiera błędy. * The Witcher: Outcast, jeden z niewydanych pudełkowych dodatków do pierwszego Wiedźmina, miał rozgrywać się na wyspie Faroe położonej w archipelagu Skellige. Za jego produkcję było odpowiedzialne kanadyjskie studio roXidy, twórcy cenionej płatnej przygody Wyvern Crown of Cromyr do Neverwinter Nights. Na początku 2010 roku do internetu wyciekły materiały koncepcyjne z tego rozszerzenia. Galeria W3 SS Wyspa na Skellige.jpg|Jedna z Wysp w grze komputerowej Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon Linki zewnętrzne Przypisy ar:سكيلغا cs:Skellige de:Skellige en:Skellige es:Skellige fr:Skellige it:Skellige nl:Skellige pt-br:Skellige ru:Острова Скеллиге sk:Skellige uk:Скелліге Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Wyspy Kategoria:Miejsca w grze Wiedźmin 3